Indigo Blue
by princess-snow510
Summary: I am a creature of the Sea, prepare to give your soul me. My spell is passion and it is art, my songs can bind a human heart. If you chance to know my face... My hold shall be your last embrace... I gave them a warning, but did those idiots listen? No. I knew my mother was wrong. Befriending these humans was the worst thing I could have ever done...
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own OHHC only my own OC's_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

I watched in fascination as the waves roared in the night and slammed on the high rough stones. My insides swirled and my eyes never left the scene as I griped the stone I was leaning tightly.

The boy standing tall on the cliff had his arms wide open and shouted incoherent words. My head cocked to the side and gazed at him carefully.

The rain was pouring hard and any second now, if he was insane then he would learn from experience and realized that it was not the time to be out when the rain was pouring down like this. Opposite to that, the boy shouted the last incoherent words before closing his eyes and taking a step towards the edge of the cliff.

He was, indeed, insane and the idiot was out of his everlasting mind. No sane person would be out at this time and clashed with nature's frenzy. My eyes widened as he took a step and fell from the cliff towards the growling waves.

My head tilted as I followed the movements of his body like in slow motion until it crashed in the water.

The amusement disappeared from my eyes when his head did not float upward nor his body. A huff of breath flew from my lips as I dived back in the water.

My eyes scanned at the environment and landed on a dark stiletto of a boy.

Without any emotions, I swam towards his weakened body and stared at the closed lids of his eyes. My fingers reached to trace the outline of his face and couldn't help but gasp that left my lips parted.

It was soft but felt forbidden. I frowned and smelt the scent of blood coming from his body. I touched his head and stared at my hand; blood lapped in my skin but vanished when the water soared it away.

Watching the stranger under my lashes, I grabbed his broadened body and swam towards the stone I was leaning for a while ago. I tried putting him over the stone but failed since he was bigger than me. A small shriek left my lips when more blood oozed out from his body. I was used to it but the metallic and foul smell I was not. Growling a little, I grabbed him once again leaned on his chest. His heart was beating faintly.

Clutching the unknown skin that enveloped his torso, I groaned for I knew that there was nothing I could do. Watching the small fishes that swam in the water, I couldn't help but stare at the man once again and grabbed him under the water. I watched as his face turned paler by each second that passed and couldn't help but hiss.

I leaned in and hovered my lips over his. His eyes were closed but my heighted hearing notice the faint beating of his heart. As my lips reached his, I noticed that after a few seconds it parted on its own accord and received the kiss I was giving. The pearl lifted off my body and flowed down in his. His eyes opened and made contact with mine. It was the darkest shade of amber I have ever seen.

I stopped what I was doing as he murmured, "B-beautiful."

My eyes blinked and gazed as his eyes closed once again. He was slowing healing and it was time for me to go. Clutching the piece of clothing he was wearing, I swam towards the bay and put him on the ground. I hissed when something rough hit my end.

I stared and trailed my fingers at the stranger's face once again before pushing my body out of the sand. With one final looked at him, I swam back in the water and rushed out of view.

I swam, swam and then swam faster. When I got to the shore of the beach I quickly looked around. It had to be around 2 in the morning so no one should have been on the beach but, I still checked. I pulled myself out by so rocks and watched as my tail morphed to legs. My body was tired, while I was resting I didn't notice someone coming my way until it was too late.

"Dorian! What in the seven seas are you doing?" My mother shrieked; I literally jumped out of my skin.

"I-um…..nothing? Sand bathing?" I said innocently.

"You went swimming again didn't you?" she said not believing my innocent act.

I didn't answer.

"Dorian." She sighed. "I'm not mad; it's only in our nature to swim. Just… you must remember to bring clothes…ok?"

"But why? We aren't modest creatures mother, and I am no prude. If you want to keep to the way of humans and be modest...fine, but don't try and push it on me." I said proudly standing defiantly in my nude glory.

"Dorian this isn't up for debate. And besides this isn't even a nudist beach." She said looking around.

"Yeah, but we own it we own all the beaches in Japan. And I'm not even gonna mention the ones in the other countries. So why…"

"Dorian please not now." She huffed throwing a towel at me. "Come on. You start your new school in a week."

"Oh yeah great whoop pee. I get to play 'I'm a high school human' oh joy!" I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Dorian." she growled out in warning.

"Why do I even have to go, we've evolved past the ways and rules of humans. Why do we still have to play their meaningless games?"

"Dorian. You must remember for every one of us there are 100 of them and there's not that many of us anyway….besides you are 17; you should be doing things that normal 17 year olds do. Like-"

"Like partying?" I said cutting her off. "partying I can do, and there would be more of us if the others would stop mating with those bloody animals" I said voicing my distaste "It's, it's an abomination mother. You know it, I know it, father knows it….."

"Enough!" she growled "Enough. You're going to school. Now, if you really don't feel up to going to school next week, I will prolong it and you can go the week after but either way, you're going."

"Fine, I will attend my classes next week. While I'm playing 'I'm a high school human' what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to visit your father; he's in the Americas…will be able to fair on your own yes?"

"Oh?" I said stiffly. My father and mother had a falling out recently, but they were both too stubborn to apologize. "Yes why?"

"Well because dear….."

"Because what…."

"Because because… now hurry along and go put on your uniform. I want you to try it on to see if it fits." She huffed as we reached our giant beach mansion.

"No, I'm not wearing that uniform, it's putrid!" I hissed when I saw it. It was yellow, poofy and the damned thing had ruffles.

Hell no.

"Dorian! Stop being so stubborn, besides I think it'll look darling on you." My mother cooed with little hearts in her eyes.

"You must be getting blind in your old age mother. There's no way I'll ever wear that dress, I'll wear what I want. And just so you know, I do not appreciate the secrets that you and father are keeping." I said walking up the stairs to my room. Just before I closed the door I heard her yell "You'll get over it!"

_Ha ha _I thought dryly _my old lady has jokes._

* * *

**_Comments_**

**_Reviews_**

**_~Till next time~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! _**

**_I do not own OHHC only my own OC's_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

I walked down the hall, not caring that the students who continued to linger around the corridor were staring at me as I passed by.

Unlike all the others, I was not wearing the regular uniform. I had on dark blue jeans, black biker boots, a black button up and a black leather jacket, my sun-kissed curly blond hair was slicked back, braided and wrapped into a low bun at the nape of my neck. My indigo blue eyes were piercing and cold to all those who looked upon me.

I stopped walking, and took a glance at the sign sticking out above the door. I sighed realizing it was my assigned homeroom; I walked through the opened doorway.

Once I entered I noticed that all the chatter quickly quieted down, and everyone had their eyes on me.

I cut my eyes at their blatant gawking before sitting in a chair closest to the door.

After a few silent moments, every male in the room started to whisper to each other while the females just continued to stare openly at me. Soon the teacher walked in and everything got quiet once more.

"Okay everyone." He clapped his hands together. "We have with us a new student. Would you please stand up and introduce yourself."

I sighed in an irritated tone, already feeling tired of the whole 'school' thing. I stood up, the motion causing every head to turn my way.

I stared at no one in particular. "My name is Dorian Oshun."

The teacher nodded his head for me to continue.

I wasn't really sure what to say; I mean I already said my name, what else was there to say...

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said indifferently before sitting down and staring at the clock willing its hands to move faster.

I was right; we've evolved way past, such meaningless shenanigans such as "playing human."

I bristled when I felt a shift in the air besides me.

I looked down to see someone had placed a folded up piece of paper on my desk.

I glared at it before looking away from it.

A few moments later it happened again.

I looked down to see another note on my desk.

With narrowed eyes I turned to the side to see a blonde male with violet eyes staring at me.

He made some weird hand gestures and I cocked my head to the side studying him. I had never even contemplated learning sign language, maybe that's what he was doing now.

Finally he motioned to the papers on my desk.

I picked up on of the papers while looking at him.

He nodded and waited silently.

I frowned. What was he waiting for? What did he want me to do with it?

"Open it." He mouthed.

I raised an eyebrow before slowly opening.

I read the paper, looked at him then read the paper again.

It was an introduction asking for us to be friends, and that maybe I would stop by the third music room after school. My lip curled in disgust.

I slowly reached into my pocket. I held the paper with two fingers and brought up the lighter with the other one.

The boy was confused at first, until I lit the paper on fire.

He gasped scrambling back. I extinguished the fire with my hand, causing girls to sigh and squeal, at the display.

I sprinkled the black residue on his desk before collecting my items as the bell rang.

_Humans were disgusting. _

I walked around the school taking them in, both sexes were. _Their bodies are disgusting, they smell, they looked gross….well…._

Red hair and amber eyes flashed through my mind. _…Well most of them anyway._

I sat down at an open window, and stared out. I felt caged and boxed in. Like a shark in a fish tank.

I opened the window before jumping out of it; I landed gracefully, and walked towards the schools pond.

I sat down on the edge relaxing at the sound of water. I needed to be home, where I could hear the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks; that was music to my ears.

I turned my head towards the sound of heeled shoes. A red haired girl with dark blue eyes came running towards the fountain, until she saw me.

She stopped and blushed, and then to my surprise she threw her school bag into the pond.

I frowned looking at her curiously.

"What are you doing?"

_Humans were quite confusing. _

"I-I'm not doing anything." She said quickly.

_And apparently the worst liars too._

"Is throwing a school bag into a pond, considered nothing nowadays?"

"No I just…." She trailed off.

"You just were?" I said slowly. A school ID floated towards me, I picked it up looking at it before looking at her. "You were just throwing someone else's school bag in the pond?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why do you care?"

"I don't." I said indifferently. "But I am curious. What did Fujioka do to encourage such a distasteful activity, from a lady?"

"I'm just teaching that commoner that he'll always be just a second class citizen." She said with her nose in the air.

I noticed she referred to Haruhi as a he, ironic consider the ID said female. I took in her clenched jaw and how her blue eyes seemed to darken just the slightest.

I smirked. The lovesick, the betrayed, and the jealous all smell alike with only slight…very slight differences.

This girl was definitely jealous. Pity, I always found that jealousy finds a way to scar even the prettiest of girls beyond recognition_._

I stood up walking over to her.

"What are you-"

She stopped talking when I placed my hands on her face.

"Someone will always be prettier, someone will always be smarter. Someone will always be younger. But they will never be you. Remember that…"

"Who are you?" She asked the jealous had seemed to fade into lust, I snickered.

_Humans…so very fickle with their emotions._

"Dorian Oshun. Do remember what I said." I let her go and returned to my position by the pond.

She smiled shyly hearts seemingly floating around her. "I'm Ayanokoji, Seika" she said before rushing away.

_Humans were odd creatures…_

I looked down as the ID floated towards me once more.

_But even as iron is eaten away by rust, so the envious are consumed by their passion. Her jealousy will be the end of her; it was only a matter of timing…_

I closed my eyes to rest but my silence was short lived, as I once again heard footsteps.

I opened my eyes to see a short brown haired girl and in boys uniform headed towards me.

"I have a feeling that girl is the one who threw my bag in the pond, I can't be bothered with her right now though. I've got to find my wallet or I won't have money for food this week." She mumbled to herself. I was slightly amused and slightly irritated at the same time as I went completely ignored.

She either 1. Didn't notice me or without a doubt ignoring me.

Neither I was too fond of.

I was about to say something to her when I once more heard footsteps.

I looked over and resisted rolling my eyes.

It was the blonde from my home room. What was his name again?

"Hey commoner you've got some nerve slipping out on the club like that. Why is your bag all wet?" He asked her.

"Uh, it's no big deal, I got it. I just can't find my food money." She whispered the last part but I heard her.

I cocked my head to the side as he slipped off his shoes and rolled up his pants, before getting into the pond and helping her look for her missing item.

"Hey you don't have to do that. You'll get wet." She told him.

"A little water never hurt anyone. Besides people are always telling me I'm dripping with good looks."

I rolled my eyes at his comment.

_Humans, also very conceited._

"This what you're looking for?" He asked holding out a wallet.

She stared at him.

"What's a matter? You're staring off into space. You're not falling for me are you?" He asked with a smile.

"No way!" she said quickly while snatching the wallet from his hands.

"How did you bag end up in the pond away?" He asked confusion on his features.

"Well uh, I guess I must have dropped it out the window at some point…" She said looking down at the ground.

I smirked. _Once more humans proved to be terrible liars._

They were started to leave when I decided to make my presence known.

"Might I have a word Fujioka-san?" I said standing but not approaching them.

The blonde looked back his eyes widening in shock and well as hers.

I resisted the urge to pout. They apparently didn't see me.

"Dorian-san…" The blonde said quietly while Haruhi walked over to me.

"Excuse me but how did you know my name?" She asked. Her tone wasn't angry, just simply curious.

I stared at her for moment before leaning down. "What's a pretty girl like you doing, masquerading as a boy?"

Her eyes widened. "How did you-"

"I have eyes…" I handed her, her id card. "And it seems you missed a piece of your belongings."

"Thank you." she said. She looked at me again with those curious brown eyes.

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you're wondering."

"No it's just…" She trailed off.

"It's just?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Did you see who did it?" She asked.

"Yes." I said indifferently.

"Will you tell me?"

"No." I said seriously.

She frowned.

"You're a smart girl Haruhi, an honor student no less. You already know who, surely you don't need me to tell you that?"

She let out a defeated sigh. "No, I don't."

I stared at her before my lip twitched into a smile. I would have to watch this human; she would prove to be entertaining yet.

I started walking pasted her when I paused. "Oh Haruhi…"

"Yes Dorian-senpai?" she said her and the blonde turning towards me to listen. I locked eyes with Haruhi.

"Never under estimate the power of jealousy and the power of envy to destroy. Never underestimate that. She won't stop, until she's stopped."

With that I placed my hands into my pockets and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! _**

**_I do not own OHHC only my own OC's_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

I followed them from behind silently. I couldn't say I was surprised when they went through music room number three.

I instantly noticed Haruhi and Ayanokoji sitting at a table alone.

They weren't saying anything, and the tension was so thick, one would suffocate if they walked over there.

I walked in, not paying attention to the others, not noticing their reaction to my presence.

I stopped at a random table sitting down before crossing my legs. I put my hand under my chin and closed my eyes tuning into their conversation.

"I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond." Ayanokoji said.

"And you actually made Tamaki and search that dirty old pond with you how astonishing. You do realize he's a blue blood and not a commoner right?"

"The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman."

I tsked. Her jealousy…

Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you."

"Now I understand, you're jealous of me…."

My eyes snapped open. This was it. I could taste the rage pouring off Ayanokoji in waves. I smirked as I watched them.

Fast but not faster than my eyes could catch, Ayanokoji kicked a table leg while grabbing Haruhi's arm pulling her onto of her and knocking them to the floor.

I raised my eyebrows as she screamed that Haruhi was trying to attack her.

I shook my head disappointed so this was the climax. And here I thought Ayanokoji would have slapped her or worse, not this over dramatic nonsense.

I watched with wide eyes as two auburn twins pours two pitchers of water over them.

The blonde walked over. Helped her up.

"Do something Tamaki; Haruhi just assaulted me." Ayanokoji

"I'm disappointed in you; you threw his bag into the pond. Didn't you?" Tamaki said.

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?"

"You know, you're a beautiful girl, but you're not classy enough to be our guest dear, if there's one thing I know, it's that Haruhi is not that kind of man." He said seriously.

Ayanokoji cried and left the room claiming Tamaki to be an idiot.

I continued to watch.

"Your quota is now 1000."

Haruhi looked like she was going to faint.

_Hmm, so she's indebted to them…interesting. I wonder how many of them know she's a girl?_

Tamaki helped her up. And a boy with glasses gave her a bag with a spare uniform.

I sighed turning away. I stopped when I noticed all the girls sitting around me.

"Can I help you?" I said coldly while glaring at them.

Some swooned while others blushed and stayed quiet.

But one was brave enough to speak.

"A-Are y-you a n-new host?" She stuttered out as my eyes bore into hers.

The idea that I was a host was all most enough to make me laugh. Instead a smirk spread across my lips.

"No."

"Ahh~!" There were many squeals of joy sounding around me. My eyes widened slightly as more of the girls floated over.

"So chilling!" One of them cheered while crowding around her.

"His smirk is so dreamy!" The other one sighed, her face getting flustered. "I'm so glad I got to see it up close!"

Soon I was flooded with many women surrounding me in pleasure at something so simple as a smirk.

Their close proximity and their stupid anime heart were starting to make me angry.

"Ladies…" I called to them in a cooling voice which was the worst thing I could have done…

"Ahh~~!" They squealed again.

"His deep voice is so attractive!"

"Ladies…" I tried again. "Get away from me…" I ordered them.

"So forceful!" One of them cooed and the number of hearts tripled.

Reaching up, I ran my hand through my hair in annoyance-

"Ahh~~!" They cheered again. "Handsome!"

I growled. Why does everything I do, they find attractive in some strange way? Humans are strange indeed…

"I absolutely love your hair Dorian!"

"Yeah and I-"

"Enough!" My voice cut through them like ice, they were all instantly quiet.

I looked over them. They were all pressing their lips together or they had their hands over their mouths.

My lip curled in disgust. These humans had absolutely no type of self-control.

"Apologies ladies but..." Another deep voice called to them. I turned around to see a guy with glasses, who was scribbling something down on his clip board. "Oshun-san is not a member of the Host Club."

"Aww~" They all seemed very upset by this fact, but separated from me none-the-less.

I gave a small sigh of relief, glad they finally dispersed before looking around. Now where was Haruhi?

I looked around the near empty room. Only the hosts seemed to be left. It was at this time that I noticed them staring at me.

I raised an eyebrow at the staring. They simply stared at me in return.

I stood up walking over to the group to better analyze them.

I started with the smallest one.

I walked over to him sizing him up reading him.

Brown eyes dirty blonde hair, holding a pink bunny. What was he trying to be? Cute?

I dismissed him with my eyes turning to his counterpart. He was the opposite. Tall, dark hair, silent. I frowned, was he a mute?

I sighed before walking towards the twins.

I looked at them studying their facial features.

They were almost identical. Almost. It takes a detailed eye to notice the subtle changes…or rather someone like me.

One twin's hair and eyes was slightly darker than the others, that and they both had a different scent.

Their eyes were cold as they stared at me. Secluded too. Eyes that were guarded and untrustful…

I briefly went over several reasons why they had eyes as cold as the artic sea as I walked past them to the last host in the room.

The one with glasses. I studied him. Our eyes locked and we heard each other's gaze. I briefly wondered once more where I had seen him.

A sinister grin made its way on my lips when I saw is eye twitch in irritation.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact there is."

He stared at me. Waiting. I didn't elaborate, waiting for him to ask me.

He cracked first. "What seems to be the problem?"

I narrowed my eyes as I stared at his face. It was familiar. Why was it so familiar?

Before he could stop me I reached over and took his glasses off his face.

Every host gasped, the boy in question looked shocked before his eyes narrowed to slits.

Then it hit me.

"Ootori." I cocked my head to the side. "Ayame Ootori."

Kyoya's pen snapped.

Another collective gasp was heard.

"Yes, yes you are her son…um Kyoya correct?"

He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes. An acquaintance of my mother's. I wasn't aware my mother did business with the Oshun family.

My eyes sparkled as I remembered her in detail. "Something like that…"

I looked him up and down. "She spoke of you, she said, a many things."

"Is that so…" Kyoya trailed off. Even though he didn't say it I could see the wheels burning away in his mind trying to figure me out. trying to figure out who I was and what I wanted.

I nodded still watching him. I briefly looked towards the other host before walking away. Kyoya followed behind me.

"Your mother has proposed a position to my family you know."

Kyoya eyes widened. "I was unaware."

"I find her ability to even approach my reclusive family refreshing. So I heard her out. My mother approved my father didn't, so the decisions falls upon me."

"What did my mother propose?"

I smirked as I stared at him. "That, I do believe shall stay between her and i. until I have made my decision, about you and your family."

Kyoya's glasses glinted. "I see."

I sat down in a chair as he stood watching me like a hawk.

"So…" I said looking around. "Tell me about being a host."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! _**

**_I do not own OHHC only my own OC's_**

**_This is a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Kyoya told me all about being a host down to the tiniest details. I was only partially paying attention.

My eyes scanned the room for Haruhi. She still hadn't come back.

"That's very interesting..." I said before standing up and walking past him.

I didn't need to see his face to feel the death glare he was giving me. I chuckled to myself.

I walked out of the main room and into the back just in time to see Tamaki lift up the curtain.

"Ah, so the host king is also a pervert."

"Guhh! No way!" Tamaki snapped looking at me. "I-I didn't know."

Haruhi walked out in the female uniform.

I placed my arm around her. While looking at him as the other host filtered in.

"But how could you not? Porcelain skin, she's as fair as the moon, her eyes shine like stars in the night sky." I said as I stroked her cheek, missing the blush that was growing on her cheeks.

Tamaki seemed to sputter out words of objection. While the other just stared at me. Whether they were shocked at me touching her so intimately or if it was her letting me I wasn't sure.

"Listens senpai, I don't care if you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are than what sex they are."

I looked at her. A smile crept on my lips as I made a mental decision.

"Well isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya said

"Oh yeah." The twin agreed.

"You know I have to say senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Haruhi said.

I rolled my eyes as Tamaki covered his mouth his face going beet red.

"Being a host a being fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad." I said to myself.

"Then you should join." Haruhi blurted.

I cocked my head to the side staring into her eyes before looking over at the other host.

I watched all of their expressions. "Ootori-san are there any part time host openings available?"

I knew my request was a bit far-fetched. I also knew you were either a fulltime host, or you weren't. There wasn't a place for in between.

"I'm sure we would be able to make arrangements for you, Oshun-san."

My lip twitched, as I stared at him. So he was going to go along with whatever I wanted. Interesting.

I looked at Haruhi and smiled, which she returned.

"I wonder how you will pull this off."

Her eyes widened. "I got it, I'll just call everyone dude and bro!"

We both started laughing.

"Well since you're a host now, introduction are in order." Haruhi said suddenly.

I looked at her before shrugging.

She pointed to the auburn haired twins.

"This is Hikaru Hitachiin." she said pointing to the twin on the left side. "And this is Karou Hitachiin." the twin on the right side. "They are they are the mischievous type."

I nodded and she continued.

"Tamaki Suoh-sempai he's the princely type." she said pointing to the blonde. "And you seem to already know Kyoya-sempai. He's the cool type."

The raven haired host seemed to be typing away at his lab top, no doubt attempting to look up my information. He will defiantly be disappointed as any filed concerning me are locked up tighter than an English woman's corset.

I nodded.

Then she pointed to the shortest member of the group. "This is Honey-sempai he's the boy Lolita type." before pointing to his taller counterpart and "Mori-sempai he's the silent type."

I stared at the last two a little longer than the others.

"Hnn." I said. Before looking at Kyoya who had slammed his lab top shut.

I smirked. "Why so frustrated Ootori-san? Couldn't find what you were looking for on me, perhaps?"

All the host looked at him.

He remained silent.

I shook my head. "It's not nice to dig into people's information without asking, if you want to know something about me you ask, and maybe I'll tell you."

There was a moment of silence before I broke the ice.

"Well now based on what you've told me, I'll need a host type, correct?"

"Yes but what type are you?" she wondered out loud.

I shrugged.

Two girls walked in.

The guys quickly covered Haruhi seeing as she was wearing a dress.

"Sorry ladies but the host club is closed." Tamaki said.

"Aw~" They whined.

"But we were hoping to Dorian-sama." The blonde one said pouting.

"Yeah we heard he had become a host." The red head added.

I didn't even bat an eyelash at how they had gotten that information considering it wasn't not too long ago that I had even agreed to become a host.

An idea popped into my head. My eyes darkened at the prospect of stirring up some mischief.

"Well I must say I'm flattered that you ladies came all this way to see me." I said walking over to them.

The squealed. "Dorian-sama~"

I gazed at them. "As a matter of fact maybe you ladies can help me with something."

"Anything~"

"In two words describe me."

I flashed them a smirk.

The blonde fainted while the red head faced matched her hair.

"Dorian-sama, is devilishly handsome."

I grinned impishly reaching out and pulling her close.

I leaned down to her ear. "Thank you."

Her knees wobbled and she slumped to the floor as her nose bled profusely.

I laughed. "That was way too easy."

"Lothario." Haruhi said appearing next to me a blush on her cheeks.

I smirked. "I can do that."

"Lo-who?" The twins said. Confusion etched across their features.

"Translation. A seducer of women." Haruhi said with a sigh.

"A playboy, if you will." I said my eyes glinting with mischief, soon to be coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! _**

**_I do not own OHHC only my own OC's_**

**_This is a very short chapter, but I swear the next one will be longer._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

I watched the place where I left the stranger in fascination. I came back after several days had past.

My head lowered when I saw the stranger watching the waters he had crash landed in several days ago. My head bent a little when he eyed the stone I was leaning on. He stared and waited, for something I have no clue about.

Getting tired of him watching him, I dipped and swam in the water. Circling the place all over again knowing the stranger won't see me.

I swam closer to the boy's form but stayed hidden behind the rocks.

"Ritsu, let's go." A guy with brown hair shouted and walked towards the stranger.

Ritsu. Is that his name? Funny name for a guy that likes to slap death in the face. I stifled my laugh and eyed the two men talking back and forth towards each other.

"No, I want to see her." Ritsu responded and shook his head.

The brown-haired guy narrowed his eyes at Ritsu. "You keep coming back here for two weeks already. Do you see a girl?"

"I…" Ritsu paused. "No, but I believe that she'll come by."

"Ritsu, that girl you saw. She's only a figment of your imagination."

"She saved me." Ritsu argued.

"If she really did she would have taken you to the hospital, not leaving you on the shore with blood dripping from your head." The brown hair guy uttered.

"But she saved me." Ritsu mumbled. "I tried killing myself that night Sentoki. But I lived and I saw her."

"Oh for fucks sake!" Sentoki cursed. "Grow up will you!"

Ritsu shook his head with a small smile. "She's beautiful Sentoki. Sun-kissed curly blond hair that framed her face and shocking deep ocean blue eyes. It blended with the color of the water. She was absolutely beautiful and to be honest I couldn't forget her even if I tried."

The guy he called Sentoki sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever little brother, let's go back, this is a private beach after all, and I doubt Oshan-sama and her daughter would appreciate us being here without their permission." Then he said with a sly grin. "Besides I heard that her daughter likes the swim in the nude. Maybe we can catch her instead of some imaginary girl."

Ritsu shook his head at his eldest brother and followed him. He was right of course the Oshan's would definitely not appreciate them being there without permission.

He followed but not before glancing at the rocks I was hiding behind. He stood there for a short time while watching the rocks I was leaning on until he shook his head and continued walking after the brown haired guy. My lips set into a thin line while grazing at his back.

_Mortals are such foolish creatures who know nothing about my kind, they barely know anything about their own._ I thought to myself and swam under water.

I sat in class the next day silent as a storm.

Lost in my thoughts.

Why was I here? Here on land? Why?

the easiest answer would be because of my parents, but it wouldn't exactly be true.

I could return to our salty home, but I chose to stay on land. Why?

A question I honestly didn't have the answer to.

Was it a game. A test? Or curiosity? Maybe a mix of all three...

I turned watching Tamaki under my eyelashes. I was finding these humans more interesting by the second.

One so willing to end his life, one so excited and determined to live it to the fullest. Both equally idiots in my eyes.

My eyes slide over to Kyoya who was seated next to him. He didn't say much but then again he didn't need too his aura said it all.

He was a puppet-master, and a control freak, he was also competitive and an elitist. I could see all that just by the way he sat in his chair placing his books on the left side of his desk and the lining up his pencils and pens on the right side, but mostly by the way he looked at people.

He was a funny one, that Kyoya so pristine and perfect. I smirked at the thought of him losing control, that I would have to see.

Kyoya's dark eye's turned to meet mine in a cold glare. I guess he didn't like my staring.

I smirked and he grimaced.

a dark aura seemed to engulf him as we continued to stare at each other without breaking eye contact.

Such a sensitive human. So easily angered.

Tamaki glanced between us with a frown. "Um guys?"

My smirk stretched to a Cheshire cat grin before I said. "Ootori if you enjoy staring at my face so much why not take a picture, it will last longer."

I burst into laughter when the pencil in his hand snapped.

These humans were just too amusing to give up.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own OHHC only my own OC's_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Dorian-senpai! Dorian-senpai! Look over here!" Many of the girls I was currently supposed to be entertaining screamed as I lounged backwards on the couch with my eyes closed. "No-! Look at me!" They started to compete.

They were all ridiculous. All of them…every last single one…

I let out an irritated sigh, wishing for better entertainment that screaming hormonal girls.

"Look Dorian-senpai! I have cake!" Another one shouted above the rest. And I snapped my eyes open to see her holding out a plate of dark brown piece of cake with a strawberry on top in her hands.

I watched slightly amused as the other girls started screaming at the woman for her stupidity for offering me cake…that is until I calmly stood up, causing everyone to go completely silent.

The room's occupants stared at me wide-eyed as I walked over to the girl gracefully.

I looked down at the plate stoically my nose twitching as the cake gave off a bewitching aroma. Slowly I raised my hands and grasped the plate, taking it away from the blushing female.

"I like cake…" I said then got a wicked idea, to cause a bit a mischief and elevate a bit of my boredom.

"But I'd like it better if you would feed it to me, my little princess…" I purred.

The girl face turned so many shades of red I couldn't keep up, then she had a nosebleed that looked extremely fatal and fainted.

All the women once again went ballistic and started screaming, the hearts in the air multiplying. They pulled out plates of cake from thin air, wanting me to try theirs instead. I ignored the yells, tuning them out, as I picked up the fork that was lying on the plate.

With calm motions I separated a small nibble of cake from the rest. All the girls once again went quiet and watched with large eyes as I opened my mouth, just enough to slide the fork between my lips.

"Chocolate…" I moaned the flavor, savoring it as my body shuddered with ecstasy. This was the best thing I had ever tasted.

"Ahh~!" The girls shrieked in delight, faces red with pleasure as they watched me indulge in the sweet treat. If I could eat this cake every time I came to host…I think I could get used to this.

**~^ O.H.H.C.^~**

All the hosts found themselves transfixed on their newest host.

Dorian Oshun the exclusive playboy part-time host.

Two weeks had past and they still knew next to nothing about him except basic stuff that being, his physical appearance, his first and last name and the fact that the guy was a pervert.

In the past two weeks the host had watched him and his less that honorable actions. the thing the blonde did and asked his guest would cause a nun to blush and refuse to leave the church alter.

The hosts were honestly surprised that none of the girls had cried out sexual assault...no, if anything all the dirty talk, the scandalous touching seemed to excite them. Dorian was the ultimate bad boy.

And for that Kyoya had made sure to put Dorian time slot very small. After all there was only so much perversion their guest should be exposed too at a time. Kyoya was actually glad that the blonde had only wanted to be a part-time host.

Kyoya had attempted to find out more about the newest host especially considering the bomb he had dropped about his mother, but couldn't find anything.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

No health records.

No phone records.

No money trail.

He couldn't even crack the code to tap into his school records.

The guys information was locked up tight and Kyoya couldn't find a reason why.

They watched just as intently as their guests.

Totally absorbed in the way he was eating and reacting to the chocolaty dessert.

Looking at his mouth as he eats the cake, licking the spoon, and then cleaning up the frosting in his lips with his tongue.

Writhing with pleasure and satisfaction, each host having their own dirty fantasy's about him.

**The Theater of Kyoya's mind**

Suddenly, the shadow king leans down to Dorian's shocked chocolate covered face. His face is already invading his personal space, as he takes the time to linger in his mesmerizing blue eyes. Their lips are almost touching, and their breathing is already in unison. "Dorian... I wonder why you always give me problems. Tamaki is one thing... but he's an idiot. You on the other hand... you're just troublesome. Aren't you?"

"And who's going to punish me? You?" Dorian asked before laughing at him with a condescending tone.

Kyoya scowled having the sinking feeling that he was losing his upper hand…he was always losing his upper hand around the blonde it seemed…

"I take all that I want and all that I see. It's a ruler's prerogative to torture his conquests, isn't it? I watch you inevitably spiral towards a dead end. Fall until you can fall no further…" Dorian smirked eyes glowing with anticipation as he strained against the ropes that had him bound whispering the words along his lips…

The ropes snapped and Kyoya unconsciously took a step back. He watched the blonde smirk as he stood rubbing his wrist. Prepare yourself Ootori, as I won't be letting you get away…"

Kyoya blinked and before he knew it the blonde had backed him into a wall. Kyoya couldn't help but shudder as the shorter by stared at him. His eyes devoured him completely.

"You know what happens next do you?"

Kyoya couldn't form words, and settled for shaking his head.

The blonde ocean blue eyes glinted as his face got closer. "I'm about to take you…"

**This has been a production of Kyoya's mind…**

Kyoya hog tied and drug away his inner thoughts kicking and screaming.

He in no way shape or form should be thinking about another person like that much less another guy. A scowled stretched across his lips as his eyes were drawn back to the newest host, his eyes reflective his annoyance. There was something amiss, and he was going to find out what it was.

Not far from the shadow kings work station…a certain blonde host king was having similar thoughts….

**The Theater of Tamaki's Mind**

Dorian sauntered over to Tamaki with chocolate cake in his hand a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Dorian what-" Tamaki's words are stopped as the blonde spreads chocolate icing all over his neck. "Chocolate cake is good, but I think you'd taste even better _daddy_..."

Tamaki shot the smaller blonde a dark look as he watched him lick the icing from his fingertips in thought.

I thought I told you not to call me that.

The blonde smirked looking up from his fingertips. "That's right, I'm sorry…" The blonde's eyes locked on him. "_Daddy_…"

Tamaki swallowed slowly…the way the said that one little word was enough to make him want to…

Tamaki's hand clenched at his sides as he fought the urge to grab the blonde and pull him over his knee, he was after all being a bad boy…he needed a good spanking from his father. Tamaki however had a feeling Dorian would enjoy that too much…right along with his self.

His face growing red at the thought of the blonde over his knee screaming out…

"You know I've always wanted my own personal chocolate covered prince…now I have one…" Dorian said huskily.

"Ahh—" Tamaki's nose bleeds, as Dorian licks his neck seductively.

"S-Stop…stop t-this right n-now…" Tamaki panted but he knew his voice didn't sound convincing to his own ears…

"I'm sorry but you taste so good…_Daddy_…"

**This has been a production of Tamaki's mind**

Tamaki immediately covered his face as his run began to run a river of red. Tamaki grabbed the of his guest handkerchiefs wiping up his nose quickly before stashing it under a pillow. He looked around to see if anyone had caught his miniature meltdown but luckily no one saw.

He bit his lip as his violet eyes were magnetically drawn to the mysterious blonde once more. Tamaki was in a state of shock that his mind could even come up with a scenario such as that one, much less about a guy he didn't even know. He would need to talk to Kyoya about the search on the newest host and soon.

**The theater of the Hikaru and Karou's mind**

We want to play a little game with you senpai..." one of them whispered in Dorian's ear.

Dorian blushed at their personal space.

"The which one is Hikaru game." They both stated.

"I uh..." Dorian began still blushing.

The twins smirked; only they could being the blonde to a shy stuttering trembling mess, something they took much pride and joy in.

Karou stood behind him silently before kissing him lightly while Hikaru's hands trailed up and down Dorian's body, feeling his defined shapes. He bit his lip to hold back a growl as Dorian shuddered against him, cute moans and mewls falling from his full pink lips even as Karou snickered softly.

"Hikaru is the one in front of me" Dorian softly spoke and the hands stopped.

The twins shot each other a displeased look even though the blindfolded blonde couldn't see it…Dorian was correct of course but that didn't mean the twins were going to tell him that.

"You're wrong…" they stated together as a smirk stretched across their lips.

"I'm right behind you." Hikaru said before Kaoru kissed his chocolate flavored lips again

As Hikaru trailed kisses down his toned chest.

A shiver ran up their spines as Dorian pressed himself closer to them.

Clearly having the both of them to kiss and caress him turned him on.

Both boys smirked. Senpai, now you must play penalty game…

**This has been a theater sponsored by Hikaru and Karou's mind.**

The Hitachiin brothers looked at each other, while wiping the drool that had developed on their chins.

"Did you..." Hikaru started

"Yeah. You?" Kaoru asked swallowing left over saliva.

"Yeah…"

Silence.

They both frowned at their thoughts, and then turned back to the blonde haired host.

Both wondering why they would have such thoughts about him…

But better yet, what they were going to do about it…

**The theater of Haruhi's mind**

Dorian kissed her with chocolate stained lips. It was her first kiss. She moans, and soon her breathing heavier than normal.

Dorian chuckled. "Naughty girl, you like it when I touch you so lewdly...don't you."

"Dorian-senpai y-your vile...you stole my first kiss." Haruhi panted.

Dorian smirked pulling back to look into her eyes. "How can I steal something that was mine from the very start? I was your first kiss...I shall be your first everything..."

Haruhi flushed bright red as the blonde bite her neck, it was going to leave a bruise for sure and yet she found that she didn't care. she also didn't make a move to stop him from taking anything he wanted from her...

**This has been a production of Haruhi's mind**

Haruhi's face flushed beet red. If she was having these kinds of thoughts about her senpai…she was in deep troubles. She bite her lip fighting the urge to look at him, but she failed.

In the two weeks that had pasted Haruhi was the only one that Dorian seemed to not mind. Her senpai often spent lunch with her as she didn't care to be around a lot of students and even helped her with her studies...and yet Haruhi knew next to nothing about him...

How was it he was able to produce such thoughts in her mind when she didn't even know him?

**The theater of Hunny's mind**

Dorian and Hunny sitting in the schools kitchen eating all the cakes and cookies with hearts in their eyes and cute pink purple and yellow flower crowns on their heads.

**This has been a production of Hunny's mind**

Hunny unconsciously nodded his head making a promise; he will fulfill this fantasy of his.

**The theater in Mori's mind**

Mori, Hunny and Dorian all sat on a couch, Dorian and Hunny peacefully enjoying their cake.

He sighed as he watched his cousin and the new host. Dorian and Hunny were smiling and laughing at something Tamaki did. They were happy.

All was right with the world.

**This has been a production in Mori's mind**

Mori smiled to himself, unaware of all the other perverse thoughts taking place around him.

**~^O.H.H.C.^~**

I paused tilting my head to the side sniffing the air as my sensed were assaulted with the smell of male heated arousal. I was used to the smell of the females but I was curious as to what had gotten the males juices pumping. I glanced over to see the other hosts staring at me with different expressions. Kyoya- annoyance, Tamaki- shock, Hunny- determination, The Twins- confusion and Mori with well…a smile towards me which was a bit unnerving.

My nose twitched again. It was hard tell where the arousal was steaming from with them all being so far away from me.

Curious but not curious enough to question it I shrugged before turning back to my fans…at least what was left of them anyway, most of them had passed out, two others were in a state of shock.

At what? Even I didn't even know.


End file.
